


AFK

by 0zzysaurus



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Gaming, M/M, kind of?, public, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0zzysaurus/pseuds/0zzysaurus
Summary: Very short fic of two lads shagging while playing video games. Don't even ask.
Relationships: Pouncival/Tumblebrutus (Cats)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	AFK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnTheFritz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheFritz/gifts), [miiilktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiilktea/gifts).



"Kill that guy who's camping in the marketplace." Tumble huffed into the mic.

To anyone hearing it on the other side, his tone would have come across as frustrated. Fair enough, this match _had_ been quite shit. But he wasn't frustrated at his mediocre teammates. No, his frustrations were aimed directly at Pouncival - who seemed far too busy watching the gameplay, and frotting against his ass than actually getting around to fucking him.

"Will you hurry up?" Tumble growled.

"Sorry! Jeez..." A crackly voice replied in his headphones. "I'm still re-spawning."

"Not you, George." Tumble laughed, as Pounce's hands ran up his back and rested on his shoulders.

  
Tumble shuddered at the feeling of his mate _finally_ pushing inside. He bit back a giggle as his stomach was tickled by the scratchy carpet underneath him.

Tumble's hands were sweating like mad. The controller was gripped incredibly tight. He had to do everything he could not to whimper aloud into the public voice chat. He could always mute himself, but it was more fun like this.

It was fun for Pouncival, too. He adored hearing how Tumble's voice would falter over time. His in-depth match planning would devolve into simple confirmations, until he couldn't open his mouth anymore without gasping. Pounce placed a hot lick on Tumble's neck, nibbling at the scruff - knowing it would distract the hell out of him.

"Tumble?" An inquisitive voice came through in his headphones. "Can you help me with these snipers?"

"Huh? Ah- Yeah, okay, George..." Tumble sighed, trying to focus on the screen. Each thrust from Pounce made his entire body shiver. "Where are you on the m-map...? on the... _fuck_ , I can't-"

Tumble grabbed his headphones and unceremoniously tossed them against the wall, before letting himself be pushed down into the carpet.

"Can't focus anymore..." He pressed his ass back against his partner, grinding into his hips and feeling the spikes on Pounce's dick caressing his insides. "Faster, Pouncey..."

"Sure thing, Tumble-wumble~" Pounce purred.

  
It wasn't long before a mixture of deep growls and whimpering mewls filled the room.

By the wall, the headphones blared with angry barking. "Tumble! Stop shagging and help me! This is a bloody _ranked_ match!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even look at me, don't even perceive me.


End file.
